Entities offering wager gaming may provide various incentives to induce players to engage in continued or increased revenue-generating game play. For example, player tracking systems may be used to encourage a player to play more by rewarding them for achievements during game play. In another example, players may be rewarded with bonus games which offer new and exciting game play opportunities.